


When It Pours

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge
Genre: Casual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foreshadowing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love performing, don't you? We should give Charlie a good show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom is from the Funny or Die video [Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge](http://www.funnyordie.com/videos/fec6d23f5c/charlie-brown-blockheads-revenge).
> 
> Prompt: Exposure/Exhibitionism

Lucy watched from the doorway as Schroeder's fingers danced over his piano keys in a smooth motion. The song he played was beautiful, as it usually was, and Lucy would have loved it except Schroeder didn't notice she was there. As usual. She narrowed her eyes before fully entering the living room to stand next to Schroeder. She leaned her elbow against the piano and cocked out her hip.

"Whatcha playing?" she asked, even though she knew he was playing his favorite Beethoven piece. After years of listening to Schroeder, she could recognize most of the pieces he played.

Schroeder sighed as he spared her a glance before staring back at the keys. "Something from Moonlight Sonata. What do you want, Lucy? I'm busy."

Lucy pouted. This wouldn't do at all. She trailed around until she stood behind Schroeder and her hands rested on his shoulders. "What I always want. You." Lucy rubbed his shoulders, marveling at the hard muscles under her fingers. It wasn't like Schroeder exercised beyond playing casual sports with them. Whenever possible, he was always at his piano. How did he build up such delicious muscles?

Schroeder missed a key, the clang filling the air, and Lucy bit back a grin. "What's the matter?" she asked, infusing her voice with as much innocence as she could.

"You're distracting me." He lifted his hands from the piano keys and sighed again. Schroeder shifted so he sat facing Lucy. "Why don't you go and play with Charlie instead? He's standing right outside the window."

Lucy saw from the corner of her eye that Schroeder was correct. Charlie Brown stood against the window like some sort of creeper. He was watching her and Schroeder and she didn't know why, but the thought of Charlie watching them made her hot and bothered. She leaned forward so she could whisper into Schroeder's ear.

"You love performing, don't you? We should give Charlie a good show."

"You're being ridiculous, Lucy." He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her an arm's length away. "I don't want any part of this."

Lucy dropped her gaze to see a bulge in Schroeder's pants and she looked back up to smirk at him. "That's not what it looks like to me. Come on, it'll be fun. Doesn't Charlie deserve a good show? He's been so grumpy lately. This might cheer him up."

"The two of us having sex is not going to cheer him up."

She wanted to say, "It wouldn't hurt to try," but Schroeder wouldn't appreciate that. Instead she licked her lips and said, "Trust me, I'm a doctor. This will do Charlie a world of good."

Lucy knew she had him when Schroeder cleared his throat and gave her the slightest of nods. She leaned in to press her lips against his. They don't kiss often, so whenever she got the chance, Lucy made sure she was the Beethoven of kissing.

There was a thump against the window, probably Charlie's hand or forehead against the glass pane, and that spurred Lucy on. If Charlie was going to watch, then she wanted to give him a good show.

She broke off their kiss so she could sink to her knees. Her hands trembled as she pulled down the zipper on his pants and wrapped her fingers around Schroeder's cock. She jerked him once, twice, enjoying the way Schroeder hips bucked before she grinned up at him.

"You like that?"

"You know I do, Lucy."

Her tongue darted forward to slip the head of his cock before she got to her feet. Blowjobs were fine and all, but what she really wanted to do was ride Schroeder while Charlie watched. Lucy shoved her panties down before kicking them away and straddled Schroeder's lap.

Schroeder rested his palms against Lucy's waist and thrust the head of his cock against the outside of her pussy. "Can I?" he murmured as he thrust again. "Please?"

She cupped his face and kissed her approval. "Yes."

Schroeder wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and Lucy's eyes fluttered shut as she felt the head of his cock slip inside her. She loved the stretch of a good cock and Schroeder definitely had a good cock.

Her breath hitched as Schroeder was fully sheathed inside her and she wiggled to get used to the feel. There was another loud thud against the window and Lucy let out a laugh.

She draped her arms around Schroeder's shoulders before turning her head towards the window, meeting Charlie's widened gaze. "If you want to get a better view, come inside," she said, loud enough for him to hear. Schroeder merely grunted his agreement as he thrust his cock upward into her.

Charlie disappeared from view and it didn't take him long to rush inside and stand beside them. There was yearning in his expression, but his hands stayed at his sides as Lucy began to ride Schroeder. Lucy laughed as she winked at Charlie.

"Don't you dare touch yourself, Charlie Brown. This is only for Schroeder and I. All you get is the privilege of watching us together. Got it?"

There was a strange expression on Charlie's face that Lucy didn't know what to make of, but then Schroeder snapped his hips upward, trying to get her attention, and she focused back on him.

She licked her way into Schroeder's mouth, apologizing with her tongue instead of with words, as she twisted her hips on his lap. She wanted to make Schroeder come inside her and she wanted Charlie to see every single moment. Lucy tangled her hands in Schroeder's blond hair and turned their kiss filthy and wet. At that point, she wasn't sure if that was for Charlie's, Schroeder's, or her benefit, but she definitely wanted it all.

Schroeder cupped her breast and played with it as he continued to kiss her. She half wondered if Schroeder's ability to multitask was because of his piano playing ability, but then he pounded her so fast and hard that all thought flew out of her head except for pure pleasure.

She came to Schroeder's soft groans against her chest and she rested her cheek against the top of his head, looking towards Charlie. There was a large tent in his shorts that looked painful if judging by the look on his face.

"Charlie Brown, do you need a hand?"

He nodded.

"Well then, get over here. I'm not getting off of Schroeder and you're too far away for me to reach."

Charlie shuffled forward and pulled his shorts down. He looked hopeful as Lucy reached out to touch his hard cock. Just as she was an inch away from touching him, she yanked her hand back and laughed. "Yeah, right, Charlie Brown. Go masturbate somewhere else."

Schroeder flicked her nipple. "Be nice, Lucy. He's our friend."

"You can give him a handjob then."

Charlie looked at Schroeder with that same hopeful expression, but it fell when Schroeder shook his head. "Sorry, Charlie. Not me."

"Fine," he said, spitting out the word as he pulled off his shorts. He shot them a dirty look before storming out of the room.

Lucy watched him go before turning towards Schroeder. "He just needs to blow off some steam."

"And I need to practice. Off, Lucy."

As Lucy slid off of Schroeder's cock and off his lap, she wondered if Charlie would try to get her back. Nah, this was Charlie Brown. He didn't have a spine.


End file.
